Love Has Come
by sjt1988
Summary: Lily and Lysander meet at a party. Of course there are problems from Lily's parents disapproving and findng a lost vase. Can they find a happily ever after.


**A/N: I took a song from each of Taylor Swifts' CDs (Taylor Swifts, Fearless, and Speak Now). I blended the three songs and made this story. Enjoy…**

* * *

><p><span>Love Has Come<span>

Lily's POV…

I was at my parents' annual New Year's Eve party, drinking champagne and watching everyone from the balcony. Everyone was talking or dancing in the ballroom. Some were wearing robes and some were wearing muggles' clothing. I looked down at my dress that Mum and I bought in Muggle London; it was a forest green halter top floor length dress. Everyone was having a good time watching the clock that Mum had put in the center of the room; there was a clock on all four sides. There were still forty minutes until midnight. I sighed because I would have no one to kiss at midnight. Everyone in my family had someone to kiss even Hugo. I thought this was going to be a boring party until I saw him walk in from the patio.

His dirty blond hair was kept in a ponytail; I couldn't see what color his eyes were from where I was standing. He had on a muggle tuxedo; his shirt was unbuttoned at the throat. His hands were in his pockets. He kept his beard neat and clean. I could tell he was tall. He looks up and saw me standing there. He makes his way to the balcony, all the time he didn't take his eyes off of me. I felt my body warm up from his gaze. He stopped in front of the balcony and bowed. I covered my mouth with my glass. He looked both ways. "My fair lady would you like to dance?" It made me feel like I was a young lady at her first ball from those books that Rose made me read. How could I not say no?

"I'll be right down, good sir." I turned away from to go down the stairs. He was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. He held out his hand for me to take, I took his hand and it felt warm. He led me to the dance floor. It was a slow song so he took my waist and took my hand. We danced, he held me close. I could feel his muscles; I was smiling for the first time that night.

After the dance he led me outside, there was a heating charm on the patio so we didn't feel the December/January cold air on us. He led me off the patio down the garden path, it was lit by lights. We went farther away from the light. I was worried he was taking me away from my family and was going to ask for money. But he took me to this little cove where it was out of bounce to everyone here at the party. There was no heating charm here; I wrapped my arm around me. He took off his jacket and placed it on me. I pulled it close. He led me to the bench in the cove. He made sure I was sitting before he took a seat. His eyes were a clear blue, his smile made my knees weak.

"May I ask what my prince's name is?" I asked. He danced with me and took me out of my house. He frowned but it was gone before I could see it properly.

"All you need is Lysander." He tucked a piece of my red hair behind my ear. "What do I call my princess?" he whispered in my ear.

"Lily, which is all you need to know." I smiled. Lysander laughed.

"Very good, Lily flower but by midnight I will learn your last name." There was a twinkle in his eye like he already knew what it was. I lean closer to him.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." I was an inch from his lips when I said it. I moved away from him. He smiled like he knew the trick I used. I thought he wasn't going to play along but he did.

"Scamander," He said it like I should know his last name but it didn't ring a bell at that moment. Now I had to tell him my last name.

"Potter but you already know that don't you." He smiled.

"I always make sure I know whose party I'm coming to." He said but he meant crash. I didn't care how he got here all I know is that he is here with me right now.

We sat there talking about nothing great, he did make me laugh. He held my hand, I never wanted him to let go. I heard the chimes in the distance, Mum had made sure everyone could hear them if they were in the garden. I knew it was going to be twelve in a couple of chimes. "I would like to see you again." I said.

Lysander smiled. "How about the Lecky Cauldron at one later today." I smiled.

"I would like that." The final chime came and Lysander kissed me.

"Goodbye, Lily flower until this afternoon." He was gone before I could say goodbye. I got up and realize that he had forgotten his jacket. I pulled it close to keep me warm.

I went up the path back to the ballroom; everyone was crowded at the patio to see the fireworks that Uncle George had let off. I stopped to watch them before I reach the steps. There were kids sitting on the steps, it was one of the things the kids got to do with the adults on New Year's. I made my way around them as I climb the steps. Mum saw that I came from the garden; she smiled at me then frowned when she saw the jacket. I knew later she was going to ask about it. I got curious looks from my cousins as I made my way pass them into the ballroom.

The ballroom was empty when I got in, I knew I had to make my escape now before any of my cousins or Mum finds me and starts to ask questions. I went to the closest door and went through it. I knew where I was and made my way upstairs to my room. I locked the door so no one would bother me. I went to the bathroom to clean off the makeup.

I stood in front of the sink and looked in the mirror above it. My red hair was coming out of the design I had it in. My brown eyes looked like they scene the world for the first time. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face. I still had on Lysander coat still on me, I took it off and I got a good smell of him. He smelled like a man who knew wanted in the world. I set it down so I could wash my face and get out of my dress. I put on some pajamas and took the jacket with me to my room. I crawled in bed with thoughts of tonight.

L&L

The next morning I went down to the kitchen to find something to eat. When I got to the kitchen Vic, Dom, and Molly were already there with their kids. After New Year's party my family would stay the night and spend breakfast with us before they went home. Vic was trying to get her five and three year old boys to eat their cereal. The boys looked like their father, Teddy. Dom's one year old was trying to take the cereal from her cousins. Dom had one eye on her making sure she didn't make a mess. Molly was nursing one of her twins; the other was sleeping in a carrier like he already ate.

They smiled when I came in and I knew they were going to ask about last night. Turned around to leave and find that the door is blocked by Rose, Lucy, Roxanne, my two sisters-in-laws, Emma and Sam. Fred's fiancée was not there; also Louis' new wife wasn't there. I knew they had planned this, now I was going to have to kill them and I really liked my sisters-in-laws. I tried to get out but they just stood there. I sighed and knew I better let them question me or I would never get out of here to meet Lysander at the Lecky Cauldron.

I went over to the buffet that the house elves put up this morning because no one knew when everyone was going to get up. I made myself a plate and sat as far away from my family so they won't ask any questions but that didn't work because they just sat around me. That made Molly, Vic, and Dom in the group. I gave them a look before I looked at my plate and started to eat. It was Rose who asked.

"What happen to you last night?" I could feel everyone's eyes on me even the baby sleeping in his carrier. I took a drink of my pumpkin juice before answering.

"Nothing, I went for a walk last night." I looked at Rose. "Don't you have a new husband upstairs, who probably wants you right now?" Rose just married Scorpius Malfoy in September. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Scorpius can wait a few hours and I left him with a smile on his face before I came down." There were chuckles around the table.

"As much as I like to hear about Rose and Scorpius sex life," From there Roxanne was being yelled by the mothers in the room. They covered their children's ears. " Sorry," Roxanne said to the mothers. "But I want to hear why you came back from the garden with a guy's jacket on with a secret smile on." Roxanne said. I looked at her and she smiled back.

"Alright Mrs. Zabini," Roxanne smiled at her last name. She was married to Andrew Zabini last spring. You couldn't tell but she was pregnant with their first child. "I met someone at the party last night. Now can you leave me alone to eat?"

"No, we want details." I turned to James' wife Emma ask. She was a beautiful redhead that James tried to win over many times before she said yes. "Some of us," She pointed to everyone besides me. "Are married or engaged so we need to hear the romantic things men do to win us."

I took a bit of the last of my eggs. "Lucy's not." I said pointing my fork in her direction. Lucy smiled and showed me her hand. There was an engagement ring on her finger.

"Lorcan asked me last night." While I was falling in love Lucy was being asked to marry Lorcan Scamander. Then it dawned on me, Lysander was related to Lorcan. Why didn't I see it last night when he told me his name? They were about the same age and looked the same that they could be brothers. So I ask.

"Does Lorcan have a brother?" Lucy eyes widen and everyone was looking between me and Lucy. Lucy nodded. "I met him last night at the party. He wasn't invited but he found his way in. He saw me standing on the balcony. We danced and spent the rest of the night with each other." I was lost in the memory. "He kissed me at midnight before he left me."

I didn't tell them that I was going to see him again later that day. Most of them sighed thinking that was very romantic; there was a questionable look on Vic's face.

"I didn't know Lorcan had a brother what was his name?" Vic asked.

At the same time Lucy and I said, "Lysander Scamander." We heard a gasp from the doorway; we turned and see my mum standing there with my father, who looked like he just walked up because he was trying to get in. My mother looked like she was standing there for a while.

"Ginny, can you please move because I'm hungry?" Dad asked. Mum moved out of the way to let Dad in. "Hello, ladies." He said to us as he went to the buffet. Mum still hadn't moved from the doorway. I was trying to figure out what was wrong because Mum was just looking at me. She gave me a look telling me we will talk after everyone was gone.

The talk ended because more people were coming down and the kids wanted to go to the playroom so Vic took them. Mum finally moved away from the door, she got herself a plate and sat next to Dad. They talked quietly so no one would hear but I knew they were talking about me because of the looks they threw me. I left soon after that.

I was getting ready to meet Lysander when I was called downstairs to Dad's study. I sighed and knew this has to do with what they were talking about at the breakfast table. I went passed the sitting room and saw Al and Sam talking and looking so in love. There was a paper there; they were looking for a place to live. I smiled as I continue to the study; the place was quiet now that everyone had left. I told James and Al they need to start having kids to put noise back in this place. They smiled and told me to get a boyfriend.

I knock on the study door when I reached it. I didn't wait for an answer when I open the door, they knew I was coming. I never wanted to be in Dad's study when I was younger because he always had scary things and you knew you were in trouble when he called you in here. Dad was sitting behind his desk; it looked like he was writing something. Mum was in one of the chairs in front of the desk. This did not look good. I made my way over and took the chair that was next to Mum.

"Lily, we called you hear because of the boy you spent the night with last night." Dad said finally looking up from his paper. How do they know I spent the night with Lysander? I looked at Mum and knew she heard me talking with my cousins.

"What is wrong with Lysander?" I asked knowing that Dad could get his background check with the snap of his finger.

"He did something and I don't want you to see him." Dad said like it was all he needed to say. It might have worked when I was younger but it doesn't now.

"What did he do?" I asked. Dad looked at me.

"Something you won't understand." The way he said it made me thing that I was too young to handle it. "Just don't see him." I was getting mad because he wasn't giving me straight answer.

"If you won't give me the answer I'm looking for I'm going to see him." I didn't let them answer as I walked out the room.

L&L

I was waiting at the Lecky Cauldron for Lysander. What had happen that my parents wouldn't want me to date him? I took a drink of my butterbeer and watched the door. Lysander came in with a smile, his hair was windblown. He didn't have it in a ponytail this time; it went down to his shoulders. He was wearing jeans and a blue jacket with his hands in his pockets. He saw me and made his way over.

He sat down next to me. "Hello, Lily flower." He gave me a kiss. "How are you today?" He waved down a waiter and orders two more butterbeers.

"Good expect that I'm mad at my parents right now." I drank the rest of my butterbeer.

"Why, that's not a good way to start a new year?" Lysander asked.

I sighed. The waiter brought us the butterbeers. Lysander paid him. "They don't want me to go out with you for some reason and they won't tell me why."

Lysander sighed. His smile was gone and there was sadness in his eyes. "I know why." He ran his hand through his hair. He looked around the room.

"Are you going to tell me, if not it ends here." I said. I was mad because three people knew what happen but no one was telling me. Lysander laughed and took my hand to kiss it.

"I'll tell you but not here." He finished off his butterbeer and grabbed my hand. I grabbed my coat just in time. He led me out of the Leaky Cauldron.

L&L

Lysander POV…

We found a park not too far away from the Leaky Cauldron. "What I'm about to tell you doesn't paint me in a good light." I said. Lily nodded. "When I was seventeen did everything and anything to be different then my parents. I didn't want to be known as the crazy Scamander, so you could say I was the rebel in my family.

I just turned eighteen and the whole family was there to celebrate summer being here. My parents, grandparents, my Uncle Tom, and my thirteen year old cousin Case were all there. I was turning a new leaf I wanted to start my own business and I knew my parents would be proud of me.

Let me tell you about the vase we had. It was red and white. My great-great-great-grandmother got it from my grandfather as an engagement gift. It was handmade just for her and on the day she was married she put a wish in there. The wish was a happy marriage with my grandfather. He wasn't her first chose of a husband but knew she had to make it work. Right before she die she took the wish and knew it came true. She told her future granddaughter-in-law to make a wish for her marriage and ever since then every woman marrying into the Scamander family has made a wish. My mother made a wish before she married my father. She was the last until they can find the vase." I got lost in the memory…

L&L

_The vase was sitting in upstairs hall across from my room. I really didn't notice the vase that much. It was hot the morning it was gone. I got up and got ready for the day. I went downstairs for breakfast and knew something was wrong because my mother wouldn't look at me. Lorcan threw me a smile. My grandmother was crying Dad was trying to comfort her. Uncle Tom was shaking his head and Case wasn't there. I could a seat at the table and poured myself some juice waiting for Mum to put a plate in front of me. It didn't come._

"_Lys, can your mum and I talk to you." Dad said. I got up and followed my parents to their study. Mum took a seat but Dad and I didn't. "Lys, you know that vase across from your room." I didn't know what he was talking about at first. I thought about it for like five minutes before I knew what he was talking about. I nodded. "It's gone." _

"_Who would take that thing?" I said "It's ugly."_

"_Lys," Mum warned me._

"_Lysander Charles Scamander that vase has been in my family for four generation. My grandfather gave that to my grandmother as an engagement present." Dad was mad now. "The women in the family say it has magical abilities and it is very special to them. The vase was handcrafted; there is only one in the world. It's priceless, Lysander. Now it is gone." _

"_Why would I take it?" I asked. I barely notice the thing._

"_To sell it," Dad yelled at me. He stood in front of me, he was getting red. _

"_Why would I sell it when I could just ask you or Mum for money?" I yelled right back._

"_Because of the shit you do, getting in trouble just so we could punish you. Blacking your family's name, telling lies to us. I don't if can believe you." Dad said the last part softly. _

"_I may do stupid stuff but I would never hurt you or Mum that way. I love you guys." There were tears in my eyes. I won't let them fall because I was to stupid thinking I was strong and men don't cry. I looked over at my mother, she was crying. The look on her face was disappointment. I looked back at Dad._

"_We don't know if we can believe you, Lys after all the lies you told us before. I want you out." Dad looked away from me. _

"_What?" I looked at Mum. "Mum you can't let him kick me out." The tears started to fall. Mum looked away from me. "Dad, I'm your son."_

"_We don't know if you are telling the truth or lying to us. And we don't know if you are going to steal from us again." Dad looked at me with his brown eyes there were tears in them. _

"_I would never steal from you." I yelled. I could feel the tears running down my face. _

"_You have the rest of the day to get out." Dad said like I didn't just yell at him. Mum was shaking from crying. Dad made his way over to her. I knew I was dismissed. _

L&L

"I left two hours later. I haven't spoken to my family since then." I told Lily everything. Lily looked at me with hurt not at me but for me. I never told anyone that story before. I gave her a weak smile. "Do you hate me now?"

Lily kissed me on the cheek. "No. You might have been rebel in your teenage years but you would never go that far. That experiment just helped make you who you are today. We'll find that vase and you'll tell them how hurt you felt. Life happens." Lily's words helped a great deal.

"Thank you for believing me." I kissed her one more time. "Now that we talked about something depressing, let's do something fun." We spent most of day in muggle London. People thought of us a couple in love, not knowing her parents don't like me. After the day we broke apart at Leaky Cauldron. I kissed her one more time before watching her take the floo home. I went back to my flat.

I had to think who steal that vase. It was special to the women in my family and maybe one day my wife or Lorcan's wife could put something in there. But who would want to steal it and put the blame on me. Get me threw from my home and family. I had the money to hire an investigator but I had to do this myself. This was my family and I never wanted to see that hurt on my mother's face again. I would it and who did this to me.

L&L

Lily POV…

When I got home, everyone was in the kitchen getting ready for dinner. They didn't see me at first so I watched my family; Mum and Dad were at the stove stirrings something. Dad had his arms wrapped around her. James and Al had table duty; they were setting the table but were fighting with butter knives. Sam and Emma were laughing at them. I still don't know what they see in my brothers there must be something they're doing that I don't know about.

Sam is the first one to see me, she nudged Emma and they made their way over to me. There was a smile on their faces like they were up to no good. "Lily, where have you been all day?" Sam asked. I rolled my eyes, now I know why my brothers married them. They want to make my life a living hell too. They looked over their shoulders to see if Mum and Dad were still by the stove and they were.

"You were with Him." They said it quietly. They must know that my parents don't approve of him. I take a quick glance at my parents before answering.

"Yes." I said the one word. They smiled and nodded. They must not agree with my parents on who I can see.

"Dinner," Mum brought the food to the table. Everyone took a seat at the table. To one side was Dad, Mum, James, and Emma. I sat with Al and Sam. I didn't say anything to Dad as he passed me the peas. No one really said anything because of the tension between Dad and Mum and me. James and Al traded looks every once in a while. Mum finally broke the quiet by asking me, "Where did you go this afternoon?" Everyone turned to look at me.

"I was out." I left it at that and tried to eat my food.

"Were you with him?" Dad asked. Now everyone was looking at Dad.

"Yup," I nodded. I took a drink from my tea.

"I thought your mum and I told you we didn't want you to see him." Dad said. I could tell Dad was getting mad.

"That may be your opinion but you never told why I couldn't see him." I finally looked across the table to my parents.

"Your mother and I have our reasons." Dad said. He pushed his plate away from him.

"Do you want to tell me these reasons?" I asked. I had to push my plate away because the food didn't taste too good anymore.

"He did something to his parents that hurt them that they don't trust him anymore." Mum said.

"I know what he did because he told me today and I believe him." I yelled.

"He told you that so he could date you. You are too young to understand." Dad said.

I stood up very fast pushing the bench back some. "I'm twenty-two and you didn't see the hurt in his eyes as he was telling me the story." I stepped over the bench and left the kitchen. I heard someone say something after I left. I went to my room and didn't come out for the rest of the night.

L&L

Lysander POV…

The next night I met Lily at the Leaky Cauldron we were sitting in a booth in the back. We were finishing our meat pies when Lily asked. "Where do we start?"

I was confused. "Where do we start what?" I took my last bite and pushed the dish to the end of the table so the waitress could come and take it.

Lily rolled her eyes, "To find the vase."

"Oh," I said before composing myself. "We need to make a list of the people who were there." Lily nodded and reached down to get a piece of paper and a quill. She smiled, I wanted to reach across and kiss her.

"The one thing about dating a reporter is I know how to question people." I laughed, remembering that Lily worked for Daily Prophet. She was ready to write the name down as I said them.

"There were my parents, Luna and Rolf, my brother, Lorcan, my grandparents, Eleanor, Peter, and Xenophilius, my Uncle Tom and my cousin, Case." I gave her everyone who was there.

"Did you have house-elves?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, but they would never do that to my grandmother and mother. They loved them." Lily nodded.

"So who do we talk to first?" Lily said.

I thought who would most likely talk to me. There was only one person I could think of. "My brother, Lorcan." Lily was surprised. "Do you know where he is living today?" Lily nodded.

"I thought you would want to talk to your grandparents or your uncle." I nodded; I knew where she was coming from.

"I thought of that but I need someone on my side and Lorcan has always been there for me." I said.

"Have you seen your brother since that day?" Lily asked.

"No, I didn't get a chance talk to him before I left." I got up and threw some money on the table. I helped Lily out of her seat. "So, you know where he is."

Lily nodded. "He's living with my cousin, Lucy." I smiled. My brother was still seeing Lucy Weasley after all these years. We walked away from the pub.

"Are they married?" Maybe I have a niece or a nephew now. Lily laughed.

"No, they just got engaged. They have been living in sin, as my grandmother would say, for about five years now." Lily grabbed my arm when we reach an ally, we disapparated as quickly as we entered.

We came to a house on the sea, it was small just enough room for two people. I looked around and couldn't see anything because it was dark. There was a light on in the house, telling me someone was home. Lily went up the path. On the door was a sign that said, 'Enter at your own risk.' I laughed, it sounded like my brother put it there. Lily looked at me and shook her head.

"They make potions." Lily explained to me. She knocked on the door. We heard footsteps coming to the door and a petite redhead opened the door. She looked from me to Lily. Lily smiled at her cousin. "Hi, Lucy can we talk to Lorcan." Lucy looked back at me.

"I don't know." Lucy was worried that I was going to bring back the hurt that Lorcan went through when I left. Before Lily or I could tell why we were here Lorcan voice came from somewhere in the house.

"Lucy, whoever they are. Tell them to go away because I have something for you." I saw Lucy blushed. I looked down at Lucy and knew what my brother had for her. I smiled; Lily was starting to pull me away.

"If that how you are going treat your brother then maybe I will never come back." I yelled in the house. Lily and Lucy let their heads fall and shook their heads.

"Lys," Lily said. "Maybe we should come back another day." I was about to give in when I heard footsteps. Lorcan stuck his head out the door.

"Lysander," He smiled. "Is that really you." I nodded. I felt tears in my eyes. Lorcan stepped out in a bathrobe. I tried not to laugh because I never picture seeing my brother again in his bathrobe. I open my arms and hugged my brother. He let me go. "Come in." He grabbed my arm and helped me in the house. Lucy and Lily follow us in.

We walked right into the sitting room; there was a couch under the window with a coffee table in front of it. There were two chairs facing the coffee table. There was a door opened, it showed where the bedroom was. There was a door leading to the kitchen behind the chairs. Lucy went to the bedroom and closed the door; Lily went to the kitchen to start making tea for everyone. Lorcan couldn't take his eyes off of me, I smiled.

Lorcan smiled, "I'll be right back." He went into the bedroom. It left me alone; I walked round looking at the pictures. Our grandparents haven't changed much, Mum and Dad looked older. There were pictures of Lucy's family and the last picture I saw was Lucy jumping into Lorcan's arms with the house in the background. They looked very happy. I heard a door open, I saw Lily come back in with the tea service. She set it down on the table.

"They're not back yet." Lily walked up, wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. I shook my head.

"No, I feel like I might start something bad bring up the past. Lorcan looks happy, so do my parents." I pointed out the pictures with them in it.

"You are doing the right thing and how would Lucy make her wish when she marries your brother." I nodded. I knew everything was going to be okay with Lily on my side. I kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." Lily laughed. It pulled on my heartstrings and I knew I was going to hear it for a while. Lily was going to say something but Lorcan and Lucy came back in. Lucy threw her cousin a look as she and Lorcan took a seat on the couch.

"Come, sit and tell me what brings you here." Lorcan pointed to the two chairs. Lily and I sat in the chairs. Lucy made tea for everyone and handed it out. They were waiting for me to say something.

"Lor, I came here to ask about the time that I left." Lorcan frowned. "I want to clear my name. I didn't do it, even if you don't believe me. I have to know for me and for our parents." I explained.

"I know you would never do that. You hated that vase. I remember you wanted to break it when we were five." Lorcan and I laughed. "And you would never hurt Mum and Dad like that." I felt a weight lifted from my shoulders, someone in my family knew I didn't do it.

"But who would and put the blame on me?" I asked. I drank some tea that was getting cold.

"I don't know." Lorcan set his cup down.

"How did everyone react when they found out the vase was gone?" Lily asked. I almost forgot that Lily and Lucy were here.

Lorcan looked away from to think for a minute. "Mum and Grandma were devastated. Dad was upset because Mum was upset. Granddad didn't believe it was gone. Uncle Tom asked who would do something like that." Lorcan looked at everyone.

"What about your cousin, Case?" Lily was looking down at her notebook.

"He didn't understand, but now that I think of it he did understand by the look in his eyes. I think everyone under estimated him because he was thirteen at the time." Lorcan said.

"How did everyone react when they found out Lysander took it?" Lily asked. She was taking notes.

There was distance look in his eyes. "Grandma was the first to notice it was gone. She was going pass your room to the attic. She said that when she looked at it, it brought memories back. She saw that it was gone and asked Mum if she moved it. Mum said no that it's always been there. Mum went to check and saw it was gone. They told Dad and Granddad, they searched the house ad didn't find it. Granddad asked who would take it. And your name came up. Mum and Dad traded a look between themselves. Like they knew you could do it. No one believe you could do it expect Case. He was telling them all the things you did in school and made it seem like you would do it. I tried to talk them out of it but Case had them eating out of his hand because he was young. So by the time you came down for breakfast they believed you did it. Of course Mum and Dad had to ask. After you left Case seem happy that you were gone while everyone else was upset or mad. I tried talking to Mum and Dad but Dad told me to leave it alone. I went to look for you but you already left the country." Lorcan told us everything that happened.

"But who would take it?" I asked. It still didn't tell me who it was who took the vase.

"Case," Lucy said. She was quiet for most of the conversation.

"But why would he do it?" I asked.

It was Lorcan who answered. "Money," I looked at him questionably.

"Money, why would he need money?" I asked. "He was thirteen at the time."

"Do you remember Granddad Newt?"

"Very little," I said. It was hard to picture a man that you only seen a few times before he died.

"Well he left all his money to Granddad Pete and Granddad gave half to Dad and to Uncle Tom. Dad invested his half of the money, now we have more money than we could do with. Uncle Tom wasn't so smart; he almost lost everything with one bad investment. Where Uncle Tom was okay with it, Aunt Abigail was not. That is why she left him but I think she told Case he had to bring the family honor again or something like that."

"So he stole from his family." Lily said. Lorcan nodded. Lucy and Lily shook their heads. They couldn't believe someone would do that to their family because no one would do that in their family.

"Where is Case?" I asked.

"Last I knew he left Hogwarts last summer, I haven't talk to him since then." I nodded, now I was going to have to find my cousin Case and see what he did with the vase. If he sold it I was going have to buy it back from that person.

"Thank you, Lorcan. You've been a big help. We'll leave you two to get back to whatever you were doing." Lucy threw me a kill you look and Lorcan laughed.

"See you later and come around for dinner sometimes. I cook a mean meat pie." Lorcan and Lucy walked us to the door. I laughed.

"You cook." Lorcan looked at Lucy and lean in.

"If you want to get in a girl's knickers you learn to cook." There was a smirk on his face. I nodded knowing what he meant. Lily said goodbye to Lorcan. Lucy took me in her arms.

"Don't leave or you are going to hurt him again." She said in my ear.

"I won't," I told Lucy. She hugged me harder; I think I gave her the answer she was looking for. We broke apart and walked down the path. We stopped and looked back. Lucy and Lorcan were waving at us. I smiled because I got to see my brother and knew everything was going to be okay.

I looked at Lily. "We need to get you home." Lily smiled and grabbed my arm. I turned around and then we stood in front of the gate to Lily's house.

Lily leaned up and kissed me. "Thank you for seeing me home." Lily walked through the gate. I smiled and went home.

L&L

Lily POV…

A few weeks into our relationship, Lysander invited me over for dinner. We both knew what was going to happen tonight. My parents kept telling me to break up with Lysander but I was falling in love with him. So that Friday night I left work and went straight to Lysander's place. I told my parents I was going out tonight with some people from work. I don't think they believe me but they couldn't stop me.

I knocked on the door; I only been to his place a couple of times. Lysander opened the door with a smile. He grabbed me in a hug that took me off my feet. He kissed me as he closed the door. He put me down in the kitchen. He smiled. "Hello." He placed his hands on my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hello." I stand on my toes to kiss him. We got lost in the kiss because we didn't hear the timer going off. Lysander broke the kiss and let me go. His shirt was almost unbuttoned. I probably didn't look too much better. Lysander took whatever was cooking out of the oven. He placed it on the counter to let it cool. There was a wicked smile on his face and made his way over to me.

"We got a good ten minutes before its cool enough to eat." He took my hand and started to kiss up my arm. His eyes are half close when he looks at me.

"What do you want to do until then?" I asked. He was giving me goose bumps with his lips going over my skin. He stood up and picked me up.

"This." He carried me to his room. He threw me on the bed. I laughed. He growled at me before he took off my shoes. He crawled on the bed looking at me the whole time. With one hand he untied my robes. He lifted me up to take it away; he threw it on the floor. He looked at me like an explorer charting his course to new land. He took off his clothes. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He made his move and took the rest of my clothes off. It took longer than ten minutes.

About two hours later, I woke with my stomach growling. I turned to the center of the bed to find Lysander not there. "Lys, you better bring food when you come back." I yelled I didn't know where he was in the flat. Lysander came back with a tray of food and a smile. He had on a pair pajamas bottoms on. He put the tray on the bed and got out of those pants.

I saw what he had brought; it looked like some kind of casserole. It smelt great. Lysander got back in the bed; he gave me a plate and took the other. "See, I brought food." He took a bite of the food. I nodded to busy eating it. It was so good. After we were done eating, Lysander took my plate and the tray. He put them on the floor. "Now that we have food, it's fun time now." He crawled over to me and kissed me. It was an amazing night.

I felt the weak sunlight on my back and Lysander's lips on my back. "Wake up, Lily flower." I opened one eye and saw that I only got a couple of hours since our last shag. I moaned telling him I was too tired but it came out like I wanted him to do more to me. Lysander laughed and turned me around. He entered me, "What were you trying to say?"

"More." I sighed. Lysander started moving.

L&L

I didn't get home until eleven; I knew everyone was going to be up. I entered the house and everything was quiet. Maybe I could get up to my room before anybody knew I was home. I was almost to the stairs when I heard my name. "Lily, is that you?" Mum called from the sitting room.

"Yeah, Mum. I'm going to my room." I yelled back. I was on the first step when she called again.

"Lily, can you come here?" I went to the sitting room door. Mum was there with every female from our family there. Damn I forgot it was our monthly get together and I was late. We had it at everyone's house a different month and this month it was at our house. You couldn't miss it for the world.

I looked around the room and saw that my Mum was with Grandmum and Aunt Hermione. My cousins, sister-in-laws, and cousins-in-laws were trying not to laugh. My aunts were trying to look like they were upset with me but were trying not to laugh. "Mum did you need something?" I asked.

"Yeah, you are supposed to be here at ten not walking into the house now." Mum gave a forced smile. I knew it was an act because everyone was here. I was in trouble.

"Sorry, I was out with friends last night and I spent the night at one of their flats." Mum nodded. "Can I go and change now?" I asked. "I'm come right back down."

Mum nodded. I turned to leave the room, "I'm come with you." Mum got up and followed me upstairs to my room. I knew what was going to happen. I went to my closet to get something to wear, Mum followed me. "You were with Him." It was statement not a question.

"Yes, I was with Lysander last night." I put on some jeans and jumper.

"I thought your father and I told you that we don't want to see that boy." Mum was sitting on my bed. I went to my bathroom and washed my face.

"Yes, but you don't have a say in who I see." I came out of the bathroom. I left Mum in my room and went back downstairs to the sitting room. Mum followed behind me, I knew she had more to say but heard it all before and I didn't want to hear it.

I took a seat far away from Mum as possible. I was next to Emma and Roxanne. Emma leaned over. "You had sex didn't you?" I smiled thinking about what Lysander did to me.

"Shut up, Emma." Emma smiled and Roxanne laughed.

L&L

Lysander POV…

Lily was coming over and I was going to tell her that I had finally found Case. He was staying in a small flat outside of Oxford. I was going to see him this weekend and ask him about the vase. I heard the door open and ran to meet her at the door. Lily smiled and put her things down.

"What did you need to tell me that it couldn't wait until I got off?" Lily was on her lunch break.

"I found Case." I said. I gave her a kiss.

"That's great but did I really need to come all the way over here for you to tell me." Lily gave me a mad look but she was smiling.

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer. I started to kiss her neck. "Yes, I want to celebrate." I said between kisses. Lily leaned her head back to give me more access to her neck. She put her hands on my chest to push me away, they didn't get too far.

"I can't I have to work." Lily moaned. I smiled as I undid the first few buttons of her blouse.

"Tell them you are taking a half day." I kissed her exposed skin I had just uncovered.

"Lys," She wrapped her arms around my neck. I knew I had her. I led her to the bedroom and we had our celebration.

Later Lily was sitting on my counter in my shirt with nothing on underneath. I was trying to make us something to eat but she would move and I would see her freckled skin. We had the wireless on; they were playing a love song. Lily pointed to the wireless, "We need a song."

I abandon the food and made my way to Lily, pulled my shirt away from her body. "Our song is me taking my shirt off of you, us meeting at your parents' party, you helping me find my family's vase," I kiss the base of her neck. "Your parents disapproving of me." I took my shirt off her, she wrapped her legs around me, and we went off to the bedroom.

L&L

I woke up at one in the morning, I went to grab Lily but she wasn't on her side of the bed. I sat up and turned the light on; Lily was putting on her pants. "Lily, what are you doing?"

Lily laughed. "I'm leaving," She out on her blouse.

"Why?" I asked. "We still can have fun." Lily picked up her earrings.

"I have to get home before my parents wake up." Lily sat on the bed and put her shoes on.

"Why?" I asked again. Lily made her way over to me.

"Because I missed dinner, my grandparents were there and James and Emma and Al and Sam have news to tell." Lily gives me one more kiss. "I'll see you Saturday." I nodded and let her go. After I heard the door close, I pulled open the drawer by the bed and out a small black box. I opened the box and looked at the ring. After this was all done I was going to have a talk with Mr. Potter about his daughter because I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

L&L

It was Saturday, Lily and I met Lorcan and Lucy at a small café in Oxford. Lorcan and Lucy were arguing about where they wanted to have their wedding. Lorcan wanted in our family's garden, Lucy wanted at her family home called the Burrow. Lily smiled at me and I started to sweat because I had the ring with me today. We decide to have lunch before we went to confront Case.

"Lily, did you get in trouble the other night?" Lucy smiled like she knew what happen. Lucy was talking about the night Lily wasn't home for dinner.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You know I did." When Lily got home that night her Mum was waiting up for her. They had some words now they are not talking. Lucy laughed.

"I know, but I had to ask because Grandmum Molly said that your man should marry you." Lily and Lucy laughed. Lorcan saw the scared look on my face. Lorcan knew what I was going to do.

"Let's go and get Case before anything else happens." Lorcan fished in his pants for some money. I grabbed money for Lily's and my meal. We paid for the food and walked to Case's flat.

The place looked like a dump when we stopped in front of it. The paint was peeling, shutters falling off. We went up the three stairs; the last had a crack in it. Lorcan knocked on the door, Lorcan and I stood in front of the girls when the door opened. Case stood in front of us, his brown hair looked like he just got out of bed. He rubbed his eyes to wake up. He had a white tee shirt and blue stripped pajamas.

He looked up at Lorcan and smiled. "Lorcan, what brings you to my humble flat?" Then he saw me. "Lysander," He was surprise to see me. In his eyes was fear, he was scared about what I would do to him. He didn't see the girls.

"We're here about the vase you took five years ago." Lorcan said. He didn't smile at our cousin. I crossed my arms.

I could see sweat forming on his forehead. "I don't know what you are talking about. I would never take anything from you guys." He tried to sound confident. I jumped before I thought, I heard Lily and Lucy yell my name, and Lorcan tried to grab me. I had Case against the door by my arm on his throat.

"Because of you my life was ruin. You know damn well what vase we're talking about. Now tell me what you did with the vase." I was very close to his face. "Now where the hell is the vase?"

I felt a hand on my back. "Lys let him go." Lily's voice came rushing at me. I let him go but held on to his arms. Case saw Lily and smiled.

"What are you doing with my cousin, you beautiful thing." The way Case was looking at her I wanted to hit him.

Lily didn't like the way he spoke to her. "I love him. That is way I am with him." Case gave me an evil look. I smiled at him.

"Where is the vase?" I asked one more time. "Or we are just going to search your place and make it messier then it already is." Case eyes went to a glass cabinet. I nodded to Lorcan. He went over there and opened it. He moved some things out of the way. And there stood the red and white vase. Lorcan picked it up and wrapped some cloth. I put Case's hands behind his back and did the locking charm on his hands.

After we were outside about to go to my family's home I had to ask. "Why?" Case looked at me like I was crazy and didn't know what I was talking about. So I continued. "Why did you take the vase?" Case smiled.

"You always had the better life than me. Your parents had money, lived in a big house all because your dad was older than mine. You would get in trouble and your parents thought you were just rebelling that you would come back. I heard Granddad talking about his will and how you and Lorcan will get more than me. So I had to do something to get you out of the will but it didn't work because you are still in it. Now let's bring this to your wonderful father at his big house." Case told us everything. I couldn't believe that it was true. Granddad would never do that to his three grandsons. Lorcan laughed.

"Granddad split your inheritance if he was to die before you were twenty-five. He did it that way because your dad was going to be ahold of your money until you turned twenty-five then you were going to get the rest that Lys and I were getting. Granddad wanted to make sure you got some money after he die. He didn't want your dad to spend all your money." Lorcan let us know. I let out a sigh of release. No one said anything as we disapparate.

We arrived in from of a giant gray stone house. It looked like a castle, my really great-grandfather wanted to live in a castle so he built it. Every Scamander lived in there since they were born. I haven't seen it since I left five years ago. It looked the same. Lorcan pushed open the gate and we all went through it. Lorcan stopped me.

"I'll take Case and you take the vase in." He handed me the vase and took Case's arm. I nodded my thanks. We followed the girls up the path. Lucy and Lily had their heads together talking about something. I caught Lorcan's eye and smiled. "Lysander, I was wondering when this is all over," I stopped and looked at him, "If you would be my best man." I wanted to stop and hug him but I couldn't put the vase down.

"I would love too." Lorcan gave a sigh of relief.

"Good because Lucy just made Lily a bridesmaid." I smiled.

We made it to the door; Lorcan went right in with Lucy and Case. I stopped at the threshold, I was home and I knew I was going to stay. Lily was right there beside me. "You're almost home just one more step." I took that step then another before I knew it; I was in front of Mum and Dad's study. I took one more breath before Lorcan knocked on the door.

The study looked the same as it did five years ago. Dad was sitting behind his desk looking at some weird book and talking to himself. He didn't look up when the door or when we walked across the room. Mum was not there because Dad asked. "Luna, did you bring the tea?" That when he finally looked up. He looked at everyone's face before landing on mine. He looked at me for really long time than he smiled. He got out from behind his desk and gave me a hug. It was a good thing I gave Lily the vase before he took me in his arms. "My son, what are you doing here?" Dad let me go and sat at the edge of desk.

I took the vase from Lily, "To bring back the vase." I handed it to him. He looked at it and nodded. He set it on his desk.

"Why bring it back after all these years?" Dad asked. "You could have given it back when you took it."

"I didn't take it. I spent the last five years making a fortune to buy back the vase from whoever took it. I came back and found out that Case took it from us not me." I said. Dad looked from me to Case. Dad shook his head.

"I'm sorry for not believing in you, Lys." I nodded. "You do know where I'm coming from, you were out of hand and we didn't know what to do."

"I understand." I nodded again. "What are you going to do now?" I asked. I was worried that after all the work I did he was going to tell me that he didn't believe me.

"Case, I'm not going to press charges on you but you are going to leave and country and never come back. We'll give you money to leave. Understood." Case nodded, he was never going to see English shores again. "Lysander, go see your mother and grandmother in the kitchen and take these girls with you. I need to talk to Lorcan for a sec." I nodded and led Lucy and Lily out.

After seeing my mother, we stayed for dinner. Dad brought the vase to the table and made a toast. Case was leaving tomorrow for America. He was sad and happy at the same time. Lily held my hand through most of the meal. I still couldn't wrap my head around that she loves me. Now I have to tell her how much I love her but first I have to talk to somebody.

"I'll meet you at my place." I kissed Lily. Lucy and Lorcan left already. It was just Mum, Dad, Lily, and me in the hall. Lily gave me a look like she didn't know what I was going to do. "Don't worry I'll come back alive." I smiled. I hope I come back alive. Lily nodded and hugged my parents before she left.

"You are going to marry that girl right." Dad smiled; there was a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yes, I just have to talk to the parents right now." I said. "Hope that I come back alive. Her father is an auror." They laughed. Mum hugged me.

"Everything is going to be alright." I nodded. Dad hugged me before I left.

I went straight to the Potter Manor. They were another family with a big house. I knew I wasn't going in get in as easily as I did at New Year's. I pressed my wand to the box by the gate. It told them who was at the gate and if they wanted to see me. I heard the gate being unlocked for me. I went through the gate and up the path.

I knocked on the door even those they know that I was coming. A young woman opens the door, she smiles at me. I give her a smile back. "Can I see Mr. Potter.?" I asked. Her eyes twinkled and continued to smile.

"Which Mr. Potter did you need to see?" She asked. I could tell she was laughing on the inside. I forgot that Lily's brothers could be here.

"Harry," I said. The young woman smiled and let me in the house. Right away I knew this was going to be either good or bad. James Potter came out of a room. He smiled at the young lady with such love.

"Emma," She was James' wife. They put their heads together talking. James looked at me and nodded. He smiled. "Lysander, come I will bring you to my father." I nodded to Emma; she smiled and waved me off. She went to the room that James came out of.

James took me to the back of the house. He knocked on the door; he didn't wait for an answer as he went in. Harry Potter was sitting at his desk. He looked like was working on a case for work. He gave James a look for disturbing him. James went over to his and told him I was here to see him. Harry looked right at me and frowned. James decide to leave me to my fate, he gave me a smile before he left. Harry put his papers away and folded his hands; he put them on his desk.

"Please take a seat, Lysander." He nodded to the chair that he wanted me to sit. I took the seat not to make him angry. "What brings you here?" He asked. I knew this was coming so I took a breath.

"I want to marry your daughter." I felt like I was in 1800's days when men had to ask the father to marry their daughters. If I wasn't good enough for the father then I couldn't marry the daughter.

"Why should I let you marry my daughter?" Harry asked. I could feel his green eyes looking in me.

"I know it only has been a couple of months but I love your daughter. She makes happy me for no reason at all. I would be lost without her. I know that she could have any man in the world but she wants me even when her parents don't like me." I smiled at the last part. I saw a little smile on Harry's face. "She chose me and I love her for that. I will spend the rest of my days showing her that she made the right choose in me. I will leave it here, I love her and she loves me. I'm going to ask her to marry me even if you say no. But I know that she would want yours and Mrs. Potter approval." I sat back in my chair waiting for Harry to say something.

"What about your family?" He asked. I knew he was asking me if I had done what I done.

"Everything is okay with my family. We found out who took the vase, it was my cousin Case. We worked everything out." I knew he needed to know if I was going to marry his daughter. Harry nodded.

"How are you going to support my daughter?" Every father is going to want to know if his daughter going to be cared for.

"I run a very successful company." I said. "I have more money than I could spend. Between my company and the money I get from my family I have the means for a family."

"Do you want a family?" He asked. I thought it was a weird question but I answered it anyways.

"At first when I was disown I didn't but now I can't see it any other way." Every time I look in Lily's eye I can see the future with many children. That thought made me smile.

Harry got up and came around his desk, I got up. He put his hand out and I shook it. Harry smiled at. "Welcome to the family." I really smiled since I came in. There was just one question I had to ask.

"What about Mrs. Potter?" Harry smiled.

"I'll deal with Mrs. Potter." There was a look in his eyes like he was up to no good. I nodded. "I'll follow you out." Harry went to open the door and James and Al were standing right there trying to look like they weren't listening at the door. Harry smiled at his sons. "Lysander is going to be part of the family." James and Al smiled and went down the hall. Harry led me to the door. "If you are going to see my daughter, tell her that we approve." He said it like he knew I was going to see Lily. I nodded and left Mr. Potter to deal with Mrs. Potter.

L&L

When I got home, Lily was pacing my sitting room. She saw me come in. "Where have you been?" She asked as she checked to make sure nothing was broken.

"I went to see your father." I made her look at me. There was shock on her face.

"You went to see my father and you are alive." I nodded and smiled.

"Lily, you know the other day when you said we needed a song and I told you what is was," Lily nodded. "I want to add on there one more thing." I got down on one knee. "I want to add that you said yes when I ask you this." Lily was getting tears in her eyes. "Lily Luna Potter, will you marry me?" I took the ring out of the box, Lily nodded her head because she too overwrought. I put the ring on her finger. "Can you say yes so I can add it to our song?" I stand up.

"Yes." Then I kissed her.

L&L

One Year later…

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to present Mr. and Mrs. Lysander Scamander." Lily and Lysander came in the room. There were smiles everywhere. Lysander whispered in Lily's ear.

"Is this everything you wanted?" He asked. Lily looked around and saw their families walking around and talking. James and Emma, Al and Sam were holding their newborn sons. No one knew who was first because the parents didn't tell anybody. Lucy and Lorcan, who had their wedding a few months before they did, were dancing. Everyone was having a good time.

"Yes, thank you Lysander for making my dreams come true." Lily kissed her husband on the lips and everyone cheered. Lysander took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. There a few things I would like you to do.**

**Review to let me know the songs you think it is and I will let you know if you are right. Remember one song per CD. **

**If you want challenge go to my page and see if you want to do it. It's called ThreeSongOneShot Challenge. (Optional) **

**There will be a story for each of the twelve next generation. Rose will be next so look for it.**


End file.
